Silent Bonds
by a.beeler
Summary: Renesmee is thrown into a whole new world as she grows the known the unknown.


I do not own anything in Twilight all rights are to Stephanie Meyer.

When life gives you something beyond any of your expectations how can you refuse it?

It has been 3 weeks since the Volturi has been gone most all of the covens have left now it is just me, my family, Jacob, and Nauhel. I have grown very much since I now look as if I am 18 which is a leap from 5. The growth is abnormal which is ironic for a half human half vampire. Carlisle has been practically quizzing information out of Nauhel about his life, experiences, habits, abilities, etc.

I haven't been able to really talk to him much I catch him looking at me sometimes just as if he was fascinated by me; when I was truly fascinated by him. Jacob didn't really take a liking to Nauhel for what reason I don't really know. Jacob was my bestfriend I felt drawn to him in some way which was weird for a vampire I guess it was my human side. Dad and mom have been cooped up in the cottage Aunt Rosalie said they were celebrating our victory over the Volturi. I still didn't totally understand why the Volturi left no one really tells me much I know that when I was asleep they had some kind of secret meeting. It was in the moment I wished I wasn't so human because the exhaustion took me over. I didn't really hear what Alice said I just know it was terrible very terrible. Not many people were here Jacob said he would stay if I wanted him to but I could tell he was uncomfortable here and he probably just wanted to run… be a wolf. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Mom and Dad were out hunting they needed it they were all protective over me for about 2 weeks after the whole big drama just in case the Volturi returned but when they never did slowly things faded back to normal. They needed a hunt me I don't really enjoy the mess of a hunt and I don't really enjoy animal blood it just tastes fake; but drinking human blood would disappoint everyone in my family… and Jacob. I got up from the couch I was watching 'The Vampire Diaries' a very ironic show but I love it! I did my super faster vampire run to the kitchen hoping not to miss any Delena moments those are the two I'm rooting for. Not paying attention I ran right into someone causing a loud smacking noise. There are only two people in this house that even step foot into the kitchen and that is me and Jake; then I saw his tan leg behind the island where I knocked him over.

"Jake what are you doing home?! I thought you were going for a run?" I playfully jumped on top of him putting him into a head lock.

"Umm, Renesmee?" that didn't sound like Jake the voice was unfamiliar.

I quickly stood and was at the opposite end of the kitchen. My alarmed stare looked into Nauhel's surprised gaze.

"I'm sorry… Carlisle just gave me a break with all the questions and said that I should make myself at home." He looked worried as if I was going to bite his head off.

"Don't be silly our house is your house." My alertness from before began to fade to comfort. "I feel as if I haven't spoken with you at all your voice was foreign to me. You and Carlisle have been locked in his study for days. I am surprised he gave you a break." I smile and walked over to the refrigerator. His expression became confused I'm sure he thinks I'm a bipolar vampire now. "I guess I owe you an apology also I thought you were someone from the Volturi when I realized you weren't Jake. I'm truly sorry Nauhel." He smiled when I said his name.

"No problem Ness." He walked over to the refrigerator also and nudged me playfully. I laughed as I nudged him back; pretty soon after our playful nudging turned into a food fight grapes and frozen waffles began to fly across the room. I feel to the ground laughing I was covered in flour and grape juice. He feel to the spot next to me we sat there for a while just laughing at each other. Soon our laughter dwindled we sat in silence for a few seconds.

"Well that was fun! HA!" Nauhel said and he hit my arm playfully.

"Indeed however now we have a huge mess to clean." I said as I looked at the mess we made. Then we looked at each other and began to laugh again. He put his arm around my shoulder and I leaned onto him. All I could think was we were the same temperature he wasn't too hot or too cold we were the same.

"What's going on here?!" a wild furious voice interrupted our laughs I looked up and there he was.

Jacob.


End file.
